


In A Child's Eyes

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'all the king's men'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Child's Eyes

"…All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty back together again." Trowa closed the book and set it down on Triton's bed. With a smile he tucked the covers around the droopy eyed little boy and kissed his forehead. Standing, he picked up the book and crossed the room, pausing in the doorway to turn out the light.

"Poppa?" Triton's voice was sleepy, but still coherent and clear.

"Yes, love?" Trowa turned to face his son, but did not step back into the room, knowing well the stalling tactics of little boys especially when it came to bedtime.

"I bet you could put Humpty Dumpty back together. You fixed my truck that Rashid stepped on."

Trowa chuckled softly. "That's not the same as putting together a broken egg."

"I don't care." Even though the room was dark, Trowa could see the stubborn tilt of his son's chin, the look that marked him as Quatre's child even more than the permanently tousled blond hair. "You and Daddy could have fixed him. You can do anything. You're smarter than all the king's men together."

"What about the king's horses?"

"You're smarter and stronger than them." Triton's voice was solemn, missing the amusement and irony in Trowa's tone. With a yawn, Triton snuggled down under the covers, the issue finished in his mind. "Night, Poppa. I love you."

"Good Night, Triton. I love you too."

For a moment Trowa stood silently, his eyes fixed on the child sized lump of blankets barely visible in the light from the hallway. He had done some so called heroic deeds in his life. In the top drawer of his dresser were cases with medals that he would some day pass on to his son. He'd fought in wars and saved lives, helping to create a new world that would hopefully live on peacefully long after he was gone. And yet, with his lack of name and history, he'd never really felt that he was anything but dispensable. Not until now. Stepping out of the bedroom, he left the door open a crack, as was his nightly routine. Head high he walked down the corridor, his steps so light they barely touched the ground.


End file.
